


compatibility

by annalyia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia
Summary: lance asks keith to take an internet couple's compatibility test





	compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> a super late happy birthday to [this](http://www.morgsmorgsmorgsblr.tumblr.com) girl

“Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith—”

Lance bursts through Keith’s door, laptop in hand, and bounds across the room to land on his bed, much to Keith’s surprise.

Well, Keith isn’t necessarily surprised by his boyfriend’s antics or presence, but being bounced into the air without warning is a little startling.

“Yes, Lance?”

Instead of giving an actual answer, Lance just waves his computer in Keith’s face.

“It’s hard to see when you’re moving the computer back and forth like that.”

Lance lets out a soft huff before holding his computer still. 

Now that Keith’s eyes have adjusted, he reads what’s on the screen.  _What % Compatible Are You With Your Significant Other?_

Keith groans inwardly at the sight of the brightly colored graphic covered with little stars and hearts.  “Is this really necessary?”

Lance’s face falls with Keith’s comment.  “I, uh, I mean, no it isn’t.  I just thought it would be something silly for us to do.”  At that, he starts to close his laptop, but Keith stops him. 

“Then let’s do it.”

The excitement from earlier is back, evident in how Lance quickly reopens his laptop and settles in next to Keith against his pillows.  “It’s your last day of vacation, and you have different priorities.  What do you do?”

“It’s not the end of the world if we miss things,” Keith answers immediately. 

Lance clicks the appropriate response before reading the next question.  “You just had okay service at a restaurant, and your S.O. leaves a bad tip.  What do you do?”

Keith skims the options, frowning when he reaches the end of the list.  “Why is there no option for you knowing that your S.O. would never do something like that?”

Lance’s eyes shine as smiles.  “Love you too, babe.  But, seriously though, you have to pick an answer, otherwise we’re just gonna be stuck on this question forever.”

“I’d probably just add a couple bucks once you were already out of your seat.  It’s not something that I’d make a big deal out of.” 

After nudging Keith’s shoulder with his own, Lance moves on.  “Uh, this one is about how we always watch a show together, but I’m at work and you’re not and the show comes on, blah, blah, blah.  What do you do?”

“Do we have a show?”

Lance shrugs.  “I mean, we both love _Brooklyn 99_ and a couple other things, but we don’t really watch them when they premiere.”

“Guess I’d text you, then.”

“This one assumes that we have a joint bank account?  Didn’t know we were at that point yet,” Lance muses.  “Anyway, yeah, basically you check the account and I purchased, like, I don’t know, a Nintendo Switch or something without talking to you about it first.  What do you do?”

Keith frowns again.  “I really don’t like these answers.  Guess I’ll bring it up to you later.  That’s the least…shitty response.”

“Your S.O. made you dinner,” Lance continues. “Do you do anything in return?”

“The dishes,” Keith says immediately, without even looking at the answers.  “I always do the dishes when you cook.”

Lance’s smile morphs into a grimace.  “Uh oh.”  He turns the computer to the side so Keith can’t read the next question. 

“What is it?” Keith asks, straining to see what’s on the screen. 

“Nothing,” Lance says much too quickly. 

“Lance.”

Lance rotates the computer so that Keith can read it.  A smirk forms on his lips.  “I’m always right,” he says playfully.  “But I also know not to rub it in, so don’t worry.”

“It’s Sunday morning, and your S.O. wants to sleep in.  What do you do?”

“Let you sleep, of course,” Keith says.  “You do enough during the week, so it’s not a big deal.”

“Your S.O. laughs at an offensive joke, what do you say?”

“Definitely call you out on it.  You’re better than that.”

“Am I?”

Keith shoots Lance a sideways glance.  “As far as I know.”

Grinning, Lance replies, “nah, you’re right.”

“Next?”

“I got in a fender bender and the car needs repairs.  How do you handle it?”

“How bad a fender bender?”

“Uh, it doesn’t say.  The answers make it seem like it could be both serious and non-serious.  Let’s go with non-serious?”

Keith nods.  “Okay, well, if it wasn’t serious, then the car is probably fine, so there’s no need to worry about it.”

After reading the next question to himself, Lance chuckles softly.  “We had this exact situation.”

“Oh?”

“You like a nice cool room, but your S.O. likes it _toasty_.  What do you do?”

“If you weren’t so cold all the time, it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Hey!  I’m from Cuba; it’s never cold there, so _excuse me_ if I like it warm all the time.”

“I’m gonna tell this quiz the same thing I told you—get more blankets.”

“And blankets I got.”

Keith gently presses his lips against Lance’s cheek.  “Yep.”

Lance turns his attention back to the matter at hand.  “You got into a big fight.  How do you resolve it?”

“I’d give you your space until you were ready to talk to me again.  You need to cool down after we argue, and I know that talking to Hunk or Pidge or one of your siblings instead of me helps.”

“Thanks, babe,” Lance says, nuzzling his nose into the crook between Keith’s shoulder and neck before kissing it softly. 

“Of course,” Keith says.  He absentmindedly kisses the top of Lance’s head in reply.

“Are there certain things that it’s okay to keep from you S.O.?” Lance asks, head still resting on Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith frowns again.  Who knew internet compatibility tests could ask actually difficult questions?  “I mean…I guess it depends on the thing?” Keith guesses, completely unsure.  “I don’t like lying to you about anything, but like if it were a surprise or something, it’s not really that bad.”

Lance doesn’t comment on that, just reads the next question.  “This one is about us having 401(k)s, and we’re only twenty, so I’m not sure how to handle it.”

Keith shrugs, which causes Lance’s head to bounce off his shoulder.  “I feel like we would probably talk about it, so, uh, let’s go with the answer closest to that.”

“You’re at a party for your S.O.’s job, and you don’t know anyone.  What are they doing?”

“You would be introducing me to everyone you know because, well, you would know everyone that you work with.”

“I mean that’s pretty true,” Lance says.  “We open a joint savings account.  What’s it for?”

“Emergency fund,” Keith answers automatically.  “Never know when we’re gonna need it.”

A little loading bar flits across the screen after Lance clicks the last answer. 

_You Got: 73% compatible!_

“Wait, I thought we would both take it and it would compare our answers,” Lance complains.  “This doesn’t make much sense.”

“That’s a C-,” Keith comments as if he didn’t hear Lance.  “That’s a passing grade.”

“Keith,” Lance says, drawing out the vowels in his boyfriend’s name.  “I wanna take it, too!”

“Then take it, too,” Keith says.  “Nothing is stopping you.”

“I mean…that’s true.”

“Problem solved.”

“I know that we’d have the same answer for some of them,” Lance says.  “But definitely not this first one.  I’d say that we planned our vacation well, and so neither of us would miss a thing.”

“Of course, you would,” Keith notes.

Lance mumbles his way through the next question, agreeing that he’d also just throw a couple bucks on the table if Keith left a garbage tip for their waiter.  “As for whether or not I’d watch a show without you, the answer is no.  That’s something that we do together because it’s a good way for us to spend time together when we’re busy.”

Keith kisses Lance on the cheek.  “You’re cute.”

“As for big purchase without my permission, well, I’ve done that to you before, technically.  So, I can’t really get mad at you for it.”  Lance clicks his way to the next question.  “And of course, I’d do the dishes for you if you cooked.  Key phrase being if you cooked.”

“Hey, I cook sometimes!” Keith replies indignantly.  “You’re just better at cooking that me.”

“Sure thing, babe,” Lance says.  “As for arguments, not to be a dick or anything, but if I was right, I would _totally_ bask in that glory.  I don’t win enough for it to matter.”

“You’re a dick, but I still love you.”

The smile on Lance’s face makes his eyes shine, his affection for Keith evident on his face.  “Love you, too.  And lazy Sundays are a thing that we should enjoy together.” 

“If I could ever be lazy on a Sunday, that is.”

“I can dream,” Lance quips.  “Also, don’t laugh at offensive jokes.  That’s shitty and you know it.”

“Got it,” Keith deadpans.  “What about if I got in a fender bender?”

“Not a big deal.”

“Good.” 

“Now, if _you_ were having the temperature problems, I know that I would go out of my way to accommodate—”

“Yes, yes, you’re a perfect gentleman.”

“For big fights, I know that I shouldn’t keep bugging you about it.  It just makes you angrier and angrier if I do, so I just leave you be until you feel better.”

“Sorry,” Keith says.

“It’s okay,” Lance answers, nuzzling himself against Keith.  “Nothing wrong with needing your space.”

“The next question is the truth one.  How do you feel about the truth?”

“I tell you everything, babe,” Lance quips.  “I’m an open book.  God, I forgot how long this quiz was,” he adds as he reaches the next question.  “I don’t care about our future 401(k)s yet, so, uh, I’m sure we’ll coordinate.  Yeah.  Whatever.”

“Glad to see your concerned by the future.”

“You’re at a party for your S.O.’s job, and you don’t know anyone.  What are they doing?”

“Pointing out people from the corner.  Definitely that one,” Keith says. 

“That’s my social butterfly.”

Keith scowls. 

“It’s not a bad thing,” Lance says soothingly, grabbing Keith’s free hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  “And just like you, I think that a joint savings account is good for the future.”

The little loading bar appears on the screen again.  _You Got: 88% Compatible!_  

“It’s because you’re nicer than me,” Keith says. 

“Yeah, but I got a B+ which means I’m better than you.”

Keith scoffs.  “Whatever helps you sleep at night, _babe_.”

“You know this test doesn’t actually mean anything, right?” Lance asks, peering up at Keith.  “I just thought it would be fun to see what our answers would be.”

Keith closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  “Yeah, I know.”

“And a test on the internet doesn’t determine how much we love each other because I love you no matter what.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” Keith says, resting his head on top of Lance’s.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://www.buzzfeed.com/usbank/how-compatible-are-you-with-your-significant-other) quiz from buzzfeed
> 
> lance's reaction is the same one i had i was confused as to why it didn't compare the answers and go from there lol


End file.
